


221B: Coffee Talk

by FlourishBelle



Series: The Politician and the Policeman: 221Bs and Other Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coffee date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlourishBelle/pseuds/FlourishBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough day, there is one person Mycroft wants to talk to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B: Coffee Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, fluff, fluff.

Mycroft sits at a small table outside a cafe somewhere in London. It doesn’t really matter where.

_The further the better_ , he thinks bitterly. Its a quaint little place near the Thames where Mycroft sits, contemplating the water, his tea, and really nothing at all. The steady murmur of customers and dishes serve to keep him meditating, far from the world he had run from. Occupying “a minor position in the British government” has always been something that he could handle but being responsible for Sherlock Holmes was another matter altogether.

He sat there, fuming at his little brother when the chair in front of him scraped against the floor.

“Tell me what happened.” Mycroft exhaled every breath from his lungs, hoping to expel his anger with it.

“Sherlock.”

“Of course it was. Want me to lock him up overnight? I’m sure I can come up with something.” Lestrade asks, deadpan. Mycroft chuckles, feeling the anger finally dissipate.

“That would be most helpful.” He smiles, looking out to the river, mulling things over in his mind. “Gregory.” He says softly.

“Mycroft.”

“Thank you...for meeting me here.” He extends a hand across the table.

“Anytime. Everytime.” Lestrade’s hand reaches across to intertwine their fingers.

Even to a stranger, the kiss is remarkable. It’s a thank you, a promise, and a beginning.


End file.
